Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids
by Lithium
Summary: Violence, death. Usagi kills off various people. Yay.
1. Default Chapter

PRELUDE: Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids

This was originally a story for a different fandom, but the character it was about was in a story that my friend hadn't posted yet, so I took it down and changed it. Now it's about Usagi. She's totally out of character, but I thought it'd be fun to see her as this evil person. (if this has been done before, please let me down gently. I never read Sailor Moon fanfiction so I wouldn't know) The songs are by Cradle of Filth, off the album "Cruelty and the Beast". 

PRELUDE: Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids

Thunder crashed. Lightning illuminated the castle walls for an instant before blackness draped the scene once more. Candles flickered inside. 

Usagi laughed softly, dagger in hand. "Fool… I thought you knew better. If Sailor Galaxia couldn't defeat me, how could you even hope to? Or maybe this is classified as suicide."

A quick motion of the hand, and Ami was through the window, noose catching her on the way down, viscera falling out where Usagi had slashed her midsection. Lightning flashed again, the light catching her as ravens flew to the carnage.

"I always thought Hermione was smarter than that." Usagi shook her head pityingly. "To avenge the Senshi. Honour…what a misguided concept."

She walked out of the room, leaving the ravens to their feast, and returned to the ballroom.

"Maleficient in dusky rose

Gathered satin lapped Her breasts

Like blood upon the snow

A tourniquet of Topaz 

Glistened at Her throat

Awakening, pulled from the tomb

Her spirit freed, eclipsed the Moon

That She outshone as a fallen star

A regal ornament from a far-flung nebular"

Heads turned as she entered. Usagi was a vision, her long, straight, bright golden hair, let down out of the odangos for once, cascading over elegant crimson satin. She had thrown this gala in celebration of the death of Sailor Galaxia. A select few of the multitudes that thronged the room knew that it had been she herself that had killed her, ending her reign of terror. Those same few knew that a second reign was about to begin – her own. She smiled, inciting a faint unease from those not enamoured of her gaze. She noticed Asanuma – disguised, of course, he being one of the few who knew her secret – slip quietly from the room. She let him go. He wouldn't get far, although he might not fall to the embrace of Death as quickly as Ami had. He might have some use… Usagi laughed inwardly; a cold, merciless laughter to freeze the heart. She chattered aimlessly for a bit, a perfect mask of gaiety and lightheartedness. Now that the shadow of terror that was Galaxia was gone, the world rejoiced to the fullest, even moreso than at the time of the Silver Millenium, now dead.

Usagi stole from the ballroom yet again. She traversed the castle's many corridors in pursuit of Asanuma, the last of the Senshis' closest friends.

"Through Her torchlit shadow

Thrown upon damp cellar walls

Greeted nothing but despair from slaves Her nights enthralled"

CHAPTER ONE : Beneath the Howling Stars

"Usagi, paragon of vice

Watches the sun set pyres alight

As Bane and Tyranny, Her Dobermans sleep

Like spellbound paramours at Her feet"

Usagi espied a glimpse of flame-red hair before her. Asanuma. What a pathetic guise he had adopted.

"Usagi." The name spat, laced with venom. He looked into her eyes and nearly fell. Usagi saw this, and was amused.

"Great gloomy mirror tell Her face

She will outblind them all

That heavenly bodies would fall from grace

To possess such a lustrous pall

For beauty is always Cruel…"

"Hello, Asanuma. You've seen Ami?" Michelle's voice entranced.

A flash of fear and foreboding in the depths of Asanuma's eyes.

"You haven't. We will fix that…" Usagi's pale hands twined through the air in an intricate little motion. Asanuma's eyes followed the scarlet nails.

A mirror took shape. Asanuma looked into his reflection in the mist. Usagi's lips curved faintly upwards as his eyes grew wide with horror. He tore his stare away and lunged wildly at Usagi. He managed to tear her dress before she blasted him into the wall. She walked over and checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. 

"Good…" Usagi carried Asanuma to the farthest reaches of the dungeons. Various instruments creaked around her, interspersed with the sounds of bodies in torment. The shrieks and howls of the damned sounded as an ever-present chorus in the background. Asanuma joined their ranks as Usagi shackled his arm to a wall, not yet screaming in throes of agony, but soon to become yet another voice in the chorus. Usagi left him, and went upstairs. Her temper rose as she thought of the rip in her dress. 

"Melissa!" Her voice brought a servant girl running. 

"As the dance ensued

Usagi's mood

Tempered by the craft of a vitreous moon

In slick black iciness it grew

To consume

The wench Her tower tombed

Tending to Her costume 

Bore the brunt of the storm when the needle askewed

She has Her dogs maul the bitch's wrists through"

Usagi felt her calm return as she breathed in the scent of blood. The girl breathed shallowly, the life draining out of her quickly with the blood from her wrists. Stepping carefully over her so as not to stain her newly mended dress, Usagi walked back to the ball. 

"Restored to jaded bliss

This evisceratrix

Descended to the ball 

With painted blood upon Her lips

Passing like a comet so white

As to eclipse

The waltz wound down, transfixed

Devoid of all breath in the air

Even Death paled to compare

To the taint of Her splendour

So rare and engendered

'Pon the awed throng gathered

There…"

Usagi danced divinely, attracting gazes of wonder. She exchanged trivial whispers with her partners, whilst ever in the back of her head she calculated battle plans with ruthless logic. Occasionally she thought of Asanuma in the dungeons, and smiled unknowingly as she fantasized her nightly flights of torturies. A smile was all it took to enslave the men in the room to her whims. One smile, and she had control. She projected an aura that not even a veela could match. Her particular combination of beauty and coldness served her well in her quests for control. Ultimately, what mattered was power. Usagi was in love with power. The power to rule, and to end life. To make others feel pain. Control… She waltzed past the stares, lost in thoughts.

"Whilst envy glanced daggers

From court maidens, arboured

Who whispered in sects

Of suspicions abroad

Usagi bewitches

See how even now the whore casts

Her spells upon the Black Count

Whose reddened lips She holds fast"

She surveyed everyone in the room, filing information away for later use. Who might be useful…who might have to be sent to her dungeons. Mamoru walked over. She took his hand, and they danced. 

The last note hung quivering in the air. 

Usagi smiled.

Feedback? Please?

``Lithium``


	2. Beneath the Howling Stars pt. 2

CHAPTER 2: Beneath the Howling Stars part 2

CHAPTER 2: Beneath the Howling Stars part 2

"Pounding upon the pauper ridge 

Earshot of a hunched beldame

Usagi teased, would He dare to please

Such elderly loins enflamed?"

Usagi smiled enticingly, leading Mamoru to the upper regions of her dungeons. 

"I've brought thee something for your amusement."

Zirconia was revealed standing against the wall. She looked up defiantly as the two entered.

"To this He feigned a grim disdain

Playing to Her slayful eye

But the hag replied….

'This girl that chides

Will soon be plagued with age as I'"

Usagi turned her cold glare on Zirconia.

"You dare speak in my presence?"

Zirconia pressed even closer to the wall, but continued to stare defiantly. 

"Mine own power is not yet completely depleted. I shall not fear thee! Underneath thine beauty is is a crone waiting to emerge." she hissed.

Usagi's eyes flashed murder. 

"Her consort laughed a plume of icy breath

For Usagi's grace could raise

A flag of truce in burning Heaven

Or the dead from early graves"

Mamoru laughed chillingly, derisively. 

"Heed her not, Usagi. She spits the jealous words of one who has never known true beauty."

Usagi turned her flawless visage toward him.

"Yet still She seethed

This proud Snow Queen 

Embittered with the cursed retort

And because He sought Her loves onslaught

He gutted the crone for sport"

Zirconia lay dead upon the ground, her entrails warming the cold stone. Usagi extended her pale, perfect hand. Mamoru clasped it, and together they stepped from the room.

"Soon in full moon fever they were wed

Lycanthropic in the conjugal bed

Littered with aphrodisiacs

To tease dynastic union

And beget them further maniacs"

Yeah, I know, it's short and there's not much actual writing, but in this Chapter the song pretty much tells the story. There'll be more soon, really! Also if I made any mistakes concerning usage of, like, "thou" and "thee", please tell me. I just felt like using it. It's not my fault! I've been reading Dante's "The Inferno", and all that old-style verse is getting to me o.O

Anyhow, feedback? I like feedback. 

*note: I know they made Zirconia into a guy in the anime and Sailor Moon probably killed him off, but I needed someone elderly and wrinkled and icky-looking for the 'hag'. So Zirconia it was!

``Lithium``


End file.
